sciencewikiaorg_ru-20200216-history
Рудольф Карнап
Рудольф Карнап ( ); (18 мая 1891, Вупперталь, Германия — 16 сентября 1970, Санта-Мария, Калифорния, США) немецко-американский философ и логик, ведущий представитель логического позитивизма и философии науки; преподавал в Венском университете (1926-31), профессор философии Германского университета в Праге (1931-35); с 1935 — в США; профессор Чикагского (1936-52) и Калифорнийского (с 1954) университетов; член Американской Академии Наук. Опираясь на Л. Витгенштейна и Б. Рассела, Карнап считает предметом философии науки анализ структуры естественнонаучного знания с целью уточнения основных понятий науки с помощью аппарата математической логики. В творчестве Карнапа выделяются три этапа. В первый период (до начала 30-х гг.) Карнап активно участвует в Венском кружке и в разработке идей логического эмпиризма. Он выдвигает ряд радикальных неопозитивистских концепций (физикализм и др.) и отрицает мировоззренческий характер философии. Во второй период Карнап выдвигает тезис о том, что логика науки есть анализ чисто синтаксических связей между предложениями, понятиями и теориями, отрицая возможность научного обсуждения вопросов, касающихся природы реальных объектов и их отношения к предложениям языка науки. Карнап развивает теорию логического синтаксиса, строит язык расширенного исчисления предикатов с равенством и с правилом бесконечной индукции как аппарат для логического анализа языка науки. В третий период (после 1936) Карнап, занимаясь построением «унифицированного языка науки», приходит к выводу о недостаточности чисто синтаксического подхода и о необходимости учитывать и семантику, то есть отношение между языком и описываемой им областью предметов. На основе своей семантической теории Карнап строит индуктивную логику как вероятностную логику, развивает формализованную теорию индуктивных выводов (в частности, выводов по аналогии), разрабатывает теорию семантической информации. Автор работ по семантической интерпретации и квантификации модальной логики. Ряд результатов, полученных Карнапом, был использован в исследованиях по кибернетике (работы Мак-Каллока — Питса и Уорена). В последние годы Карнап более решительно высказывался в пользу существования «ненаблюдаемых материальных объектов» как основы для построения логических систем. В общественной жизни США Карнап выступал как решительный противник расовой дискриминации и агрессии США во Вьетнаме. У Карнапа было четверо детей от первого брака, закончившегося разводом в 1929 году. Его вторая жена покончила жизнь самоубийством в 1964 году. Сочинения * 1922. Der Raum: Ein Beitrag zur Wissenschaftslehre, Kant-Studien, Ergänzungshefte, no. 56. His Ph.D. thesis. * 1926. Physikalische Begriffsbildung. Karlsruhe: Braun. * 1928. Scheinprobleme in der Philosophie (Pseudoproblems of Philosophy). Berlin: Weltkreis-Verlag. * 1928. Der Logische Aufbau der Welt. Leipzig: Felix Meiner Verlag. English translation by Rolf A. George, 1967. The Logical Structure of the World: Pseudoproblems in Philosophy. University of California Press. * 1929. Abriss der Logistik, mit besonderer Berücksichtigung der Relationstheorie und ihrer Anwendungen. Springer. * 1934. Logische Syntax der Sprache. English translation 1937, The Logical Syntax of Language. Kegan Paul. * 1996 (1935). Philosophy and Logical Syntax. Bristol UK: Thoemmes. Excerpt. * 1939, Foundations of Logic and Mathematics in International Encyclopedia of Unified Science, Vol. I, no. 3. University of Chicago Press. * 1942. Introduction to Semantics. Harvard Uni. Press. * 1943. Formalization of Logic. Harvard Uni. Press. * 1956 (1947). Meaning and Necessity: a Study in Semantics and Modal Logic. University of Chicago Press. * 1950. Logical Foundations of Probability. University of Chicago Press. Pp. 3-15 online. * 1950. «Empiricism, Semantics, Ontology», Revue Internationale de Philosophie 4: 20-40. * 1952. The Continuum of Inductive Methods. University of Chicago Press. * 1958. Introduction to Symbolic Logic with Applications. Dover. * 1963, «Intellectual Autobiography» in Schilpp (1963: 1-84). * 1966. Philosophical Foundations of Physics. Martin Gardner, ed. Basic Books. Online excerpt. * 1971. Studies in inductive logic and probability, Vol. 1. University of California Press. * 1977. Two essays on entropy. Shimony, Abner, ed. University of California Press. * 1980. Studies in inductive logic and probability, Vol. 2. Jeffrey, R. C., ed. University of California Press В русском переводе * Карнап, Р. Значение и необходимость. М.,1959. * Карнап, Р. Философские основания физики. Введение в философию науки. М.,1971. * Карнап, Р. Значение и необходимость: Исследование по семантике и модальной логике / Пер. с англ. Н. В. Воробьева. — Биробиджан: Тривиум, 2000. Литература о Р. Карнапе * Нарский, И. С. Современный позитивизм. М., 1961. * Смирнов, В. А. О достоинствах и ошибках одной логико-философской концепции, в кн.: Философия марксизма и неопозитивизм. М., 1963. * Хилл, Т. Современные теории познания / Пер. с англ. М., 1965 * Петров, В. Б. Логическое устранение матафизики: Т. Гоббс и Р. Карнап // Вестник Росссийского университета дружбы народов. Серия: философия. - 1997. — № 2. - С. 74-82. * Юлина, Н. С. О работе В. А. Смирнова "О достоинствах и ошибках одной логико-философской концепции (критические заметки по поводу теории языковых каркасов Р. Карнапа)" // Философия науки. - М., 1998. Вып. 4. - С. 202-211. * Сокулер, Е.А. Семантика и онтология: к интерпретации некоторых моментов концепций Р. Карнапа и Л. Витгенштейна // Труды научно-исследовательского семинара Логического центра Института философии РАН. - М., 1999. - С. 49-59. * Макеева, Л.Б. Рудольф Карнап // Философы двадцатого века: Сборник / Науч. ред. А. М. Руткевич (отв.), И. С. Вдовина; Ин-т философии РАН. - М.: Искусство, 1999. - С. 79-92. * The philosophy of R. Carnap, ed. by P. A. Schilpp, La Salle (III.) — L., 1963 (библ.) Ссылки * Карнап Р. Преодоление метафизики логическим анализом языка * Карнап Р. Эмпиризм, семантика и онтология Смотри также * Логический позитивизм * Венский кружок * Философия науки * Скептицизм * Субъективная вероятность (обзор) Категория:Философы